Can't Let You Go
by Kitsune-hime-017
Summary: Inuyasha missed his chance to Kagome that he loves her. But this time he will tell her how much he cares about her on her wedding day.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I never own Inuyasha.

_It's so damn hard for me to let me. No I can't let you go. ~ BoA – Implode~_

"To us for being college graduates and starting a new journey in life." Miroku yelled over the loud music holding his drink up in the air. Next to him Sango put her drink up, then Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, Kagome, and ending with Hojo putting his drink in the air lastly.

"To us." they all said putting their drinks together and then brought them back to them. Inuyasha and the gang had just graduate from Tokyo University and now celebrating at one of the hottest club in Tokyo, Shikon.

"I can't believe that we are finally out of college." Ayame said before taking a sip of her strawberry daiquiri.

"Me neither. It feels a little weird knowing that we don't have to go back to school anymore." Kagome said taking a sip of her apple martini. Sango and Ayame nodded their heads agreeing with her.

"I know what you mean Kagome." Hojo said.

"Hey at less we don't have to wake up early anymore. Now I can sleep as late as I want." Miroku said

"I'm with you on that." said Kouga holding his beer up to Miroku.

"You guys didn't like waking up early?" Ayame said looking at Miroku and Kouga. They both shook their heads no. "I did."

"That cause you weird." said Miroku right before you took a sip of his beer. But before his lips touch the can Kouga hit him in the back of the head. When Kouga did that, Miroku spill all of his beer all over him, well mostly on his pants. When Miroku moved from behind the table, everybody saw that it looked like he pee his pants. After a couple of second everybody started to laugh.

Well at least everyone started to laugh Inuyasha was the only one who wasn't laughing. Kagome was the only one who noticed this. Inuyasha was in his own little world thinking about something. _I have to tell her tonight. I don't care if she going out with Hojo. This might be my only chance to tell her that…' _Before Inuyasha could finish that thought he heard Kagome calling his name.

Inuyasha turned toward Kagome to see that she had a worried look on her face. "Inuyasha are you ok? You really haven't said a word all night." Kagome said.

Forcing a smile on his face just to put Kagome at ease and said, "Keh I'm fine. I just got a lot on my mind right now."

Moving close to him Kagome asked, "So what you thinking about?"

'_You.' _ That what Inuyasha wanted to say but he stopped himself before it came out of his mouth. Instead he said, "Just thinking about job I applied for."

Buying into that lie Inuyasha just told her Kagome said, "Well stop thinking about it and have fun. Tonight is a worry free night." All Inuyasha did was nodded his head yes and turned his attention to Miroku, who was trying to dry his pants with some napkins that was on the table.

Finally calming down from laughing Sango told Miroku to go to the bathroom to dry off his pants. "Would you come with then?" Miroku said with a hentai smile. Just like deja vu' Sango hit Miroku in the back of the head.

"Damn Sango all you could of said was no." Miroku said rubbing the back of his head. Paying no attention to what Miroku said, Sango just pointed toward the men's restroom. While walking to the restroom Miroku started to say things under his breath.

After a couple of minutes Miroku was back with semi-dry pants. When Miroku came back to the table Taeyang's I need a girl started play. "I love this song." said Ayame. Without wasting any time Ayame grabbed Kouga and dragged him to the dance floor. Following Ayame's example Sango turned to Miroku who was about to take sip of his beer, grabbed him by the collar and started to walk to the dance floor.

Looking out to see her friends out on the dance floor Kagome said, "I want to dance." She turned to face Hojo and asked him to dance with her.

"Kagome you know that I'm not a good dancer. Beside I have to the restroom." Hojo said. When Hojo said that Kagome turned back to Sango and the others with a sad face.

Seeing this a good opportunity Inuyasha said, "I'll dance with you Kagome. I mean if Hojo doesn't mind."

Kagome turned quickly to face Inuyasha with a big grin on her face. "Really?"

"Yea I mean what friends are for."

Kagome turned to Hojo and asked, "You don't mind if I dance with Inuyasha?"

"No, go ahead and have a good time."

Without a second thought Inuyasha and Kagome was on the dance floor. When Inuyasha and Kagome got on the dance floor, they started to do the dance to I need a girl.

Soon the song had ended. "That was so much fun. We haven't danced like that in a while." Kagome said smiling up at Inuyasha.

"Yea we should do that more often." Inuyasha said smiling back at Kagome.

Suddenly a slow song came on and everyone around them started to slow dance. Seeing everyone pairing Inuyasha said, "We don't have to dance if you feel uncomfortable."

"No I'm fine. I mean we're friends after all."

So Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist and Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Before they knew it Kagome had her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. While dancing Inuyasha started to sing the song that was playing.

From time to time when Inuyasha would sing a line it would send chills down Kagome's spine. _'Ok it's the time to tell her.' _

"Kagome I need to tell you something." Inuyasha said.

Moving her head so that she could see his face, Kagome asked, "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I…" Before Inuyasha could finish is sentence Hojo came up to them.

"Kagome I need to talk to you for a second." Hojo said

"Ok but Inuyasha was about to tell me something." Kagome said looking Hojo then back to Inuyasha when she said that.

"It's ok I tell you when you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome. Soon after that Hojo and Kagome was gone off the dance floor and went somewhere quiet in the club.

Inuyasha decide to go the bar to get something to drink while he waits for Kagome to come back. "What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"I'll take a shot." Inuyasha said not looking at the bartender.

"Here you go." the bartender said giving Inuyasha his shot. Without any hesitation Inuyasha pick up the shot and took it to the head. Inuyasha put the shot glass back on the bar.

After sitting at the bar for a while Inuyasha decide that it was time to go back to the table to see if Kagome was there. When he got to the table he saw Kagome and the girls jumping up and down and Kouga and Miroku patting Hojo on the back.

"What's going here?" Inuyasha asked when he got to the table.

Moving over to Inuyasha Kagome said, "Hojo just propose to me." Kagome handle up the ring that Hojo give her.

Inuyasha was shock at what he just heard. It took Inuyasha a while to get over his shock but after he did all he did was just smiled at Kagome and said, "That great Kagome."

"Thank you Inuyasha. So what did you want to tell me a few minutes go?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha.

"It's nothing important."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure Kagome." Inuyasha said smiling down at Kagome.

Kagome give Inuyasha a hug and then with back to Ayame and Sango.

READ & REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha anything.

_I can see you in your wedding dress ~ Taeyang - Wedding Dress_

**~7 months later ~**

Inuyasha was lying in his bed thinking about what happen seven months ago at Shikon. He still could not believe that Hojo propose to Kagome. _'If only I told her sooner, but there nothing for me to do now. She's getting marrying to Hojo tomorrow.' _ Inuyasha turned to the picture of him and Kagome back when they were together, sitting on his end table. In the picture, Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap sideways with one of her arms around his neck. Inuyasha had both of his arms around Kagome's waist. Both of them were facing the camera with a smile on their face.

Inuyasha sat up in the bed and reached over to pick up the picture. Looking down at the picture, Inuyasha couldn't help but to smile. Whenever he felt down and need something to cheer him up. He will always look at the picture.

Sometime he will stare at it for about an hour or even longer. After a couple of minutes of looking at the picture, Inuyasha heard the phone ringing. Looking away from the picture, Inuyasha leaned over to see who it was. Miroku's number appeared on the caller id.

Not wanting to talk to anyone right now, Inuyasha just let the phone ring and let the answer machine pick it up. Soon after Miroku's voice came from the answer machine. "Inuyasha I know you're there. Pick up the phone. Well anyway, I was checking to see if you were coming to the wedding tomorrow. It will be real nice if you came. Well that's all I want to say. Ja Ne."

"Keh. Why should I go to the wedding? To see the one girl that I care and love so much get married." Inuyasha said after hearing the message Miroku just left him. Not wanting to look at the picture of him and Kagome anymore, Inuyasha put it back where it was.

When he put the picture back on the end table. Inuyasha notice his plane ticket next to the picture. While picking up the plane ticket Inuyasha say, "Beside I won't be able to stay long."

Not wanting to think about what is going to happen tomorrow. Inuyasha got up from his bed and walk toward his closet to started packing to leave. While he was packing his clothes, the phone ringed again. Inuyasha thought it was Miroku telling him that he should come to the wedding. However, this time it wasn't Miroku, it was Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha, it's Kagome. I was hoping that you where home but I guess you're not. Anyway, I was calling to see if you were coming to my wedding tomorrow. I mean it would mean so much to me if you came. I have to go. Please think about coming tomorrow." With that, said Kagome hanged up the phone.

At first Inuyasha did not know what to say. He didn't expect Kagome to call and asked him to come.

"Why do they want me to come to the wedding?" Inuyasha asked himself. While he was finishing packing his bags. Inuyasha started to think about if he should go to the wedding or not.

It took Inuyasha about three hours to decide that he is going to the wedding, but the only reason he is going is to tell Kagome that he love her before he leaves.

**~The Wedding~**

"I'm so nervous right now." Kagome said looking at herself in the mirror. It is only like couple of hours until the wedding starts. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame where in the bride's room getting ready.

Sango walked over to Kagome and said, "Kagome don't worry everything is going to be fine."

"You think so Sango. I mean what if I fall while I walk down the aisle. What if I pass gas while the Minster is talking and everyone can hear it?"

"Kagome that won't happen so just take a deep breath and don't think about it." Ayame said walking over to Kagome and Sango.

"Ayame is right Kagome just don't think about anything." Sango said patting Kagome on her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath Kagome said, "We guys are right. I won't think about it anymore. But wait there is one thing that I'm worry about."

"What is it Kagome?" Sango rolled her eyes.

Turning to face Ayame and Sango. Kagome said, "What if Inuyasha doesn't come."

"Oh" Sango and Ayame said looking at each other.

"Well, have you talked to him about coming today?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, I called yesterday but he wasn't at home. Well at least I think he wasn't at home."

"Did he call you back to tell you if he was coming or not?" Sango asked. All Kagome did was shook her head no.

"Well um…. Kagome don't worry I bet Inuyasha would come to the wedding." Ayame said with Sango nodding her head in agreement.

"You guys really think so." Again, Sango and Ayame nodded their head agreement.

Not want to talk about this anymore, Sango said, "Well that's all done. Let's get you ready for your wedding."

Turning back to the mirror in front of her, Kagome said, "Yeah, you right." With that said, the girls started to finish their make-up and everything else.

**~outside of the church~ **

Miroku and Kouga were standing outside of the church looking for someone. "Why are we out here again?" Kouga asked.

"Because we are looking to see if Inuyasha is coming." Miroku said while waving hello to one of Kagome's cousins.

"Oh yeah, but what if Inuyasha doesn't come."

Before Miroku could reply, he and Kouga heard. "Who said that I wasn't coming?" The both of them turned to Inuyasha walking up the stairs to the church.

"Inuyasha you came." Miroku was shock to see that Inuyasha decide to come after all.

"Yeah, I decide that it would be nice for me to come. But I'm not staying long."

"Why not?" Kouga asked.

"You know that job that I applied for back in college."

Kouga and Miroku nodded their heads yes. "Well a couple of days ago they called me and told me that I can come in for an interview."

Walking up by Inuyasha, Miroku patted him on his back. "That's great Inuyasha. So what part of Tokyo is this job located at?"

"It's not in Tokyo."

"Ok. So what part of Japan is the job located at?"

Shaking his head Inuyasha said, "It's not in Japan either."

"Then where is the job at Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

"The job is in America."

"AMERICA?" Kouga and Miroku yelled. When they were done yelling, they looked around to see that people had stop walking and was staring at them with a weird looks on their faces.

"Sorry." Kouga said to everyone that had stopped to look at them.

"What do you mean the job is in America?" Miroku said while Kouga was saying sorry to everyone.

"Like I just said, the job is in America. My plane leaves in two hours and a half." Inuyasha looked down at his watch to see what time it was. By then Kouga was next Miroku listening to him and Inuyasha.

"Where in America is this job at?"

"New York City."

"So when were you going to tells us this." Miroku was pissed off that Inuyasha was hiding this for them, especially him and Kouga, his two best friends.

"I won't be gone for a long time just for a couple of days. And beside who says that I'm going to get the job."

"But what if you do get the job, then what." Kouga asked.

"Then I'll be staying in America. I mean I will come back to check on you guys." Inuyasha said trying to reassure his friends.

"Yeah right."

"For real guys. Look I didn't tell you guys because I wasn't even sure that I would even take the job or go to the interview." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kouga asked.

"I was hoping that a certain person would decide that for me." Inuyasha down at his feet when he said that.

"Let me guess that person was Kagome." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked quickly up at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"How did you know?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulder, "I'm your best friend. I know these things."

"Well since you know that then, I'm going to talk to Kagome." With that, Inuyasha turned toward the church. While Inuyasha was walking to the church, Miroku yelled to him, "What are you going to tell her!"

"Something I should of a long time ago!" Inuyasha yelled back to him. Kouga walked up next to Miroku and asked him, "How did you know that the person Inuyasha was talking about was Kagome?"

"Because I know that Inuyasha is not over Kagome." Miroku said while watching Inuyasha walk in the church.

**~In the Church~**

Sango and Ayame were sitting down on the couch waiting for Kagome to come of the room to show them her wedding dress. "Kagome are done yet?" Sango was getting inpatient.

"I'm almost done. Hold your horses, Sango." Kagome yelled for the changing room.

"Stop being so inpatient Sango. Its takes time to put on your wedding dress." Ayame said trying to calm down Sango.

"Well I don't care the wedding is starting in…." Before Sango could finish what she was about to say. She and Ayame heard someone knocking on the door.

"I wonder who this could be." Sango said getting from her seat.

"If it's Hojo don't let him in Sango." Ayame reminding Sango.

"I know."

Thinking that it was Hojo at the door Sango was shock to see that it was Inuyasha standing in the doorway. "Inuyasha… what are you doing?" Sango asked.

"I thought that I was invited." Inuyasha said.

"Is it Hojo at the door Sango?" Inuyasha and Sango heard Ayame asked. When she asked if it was Hojo, Inuyasha got mad that she thought that he was Hojo.

"No," Sango answered back, "its Inuyasha."

"Really?" Ayame asked. Within a couple of second Ayame was standing right in front of Inuyasha and beside Sango. "Oh Kami-sama, it is Inuyasha."

She move forward and give Inuyasha a hug. When she pulled back she said, "It's great see that you're here Inuyasha."

"Thanks."

"So you came to see Kagome?" Sango asked Inuyasha. All Inuyasha did was nodded his head yes. "Oh well she's in the back changing into her wedding dress." Sango had pointed to the back part of the bride's room.

Sango and Ayame moved out of the way so that Inuyasha could walk in the room. "Um…," Ayame said while looking Inuyasha, who walked into the room. "We well be out here checking on how everything is going." Ayame finish.

All she saw was Inuyasha do was nodded his head ok. With that Ayame and Sango close the door to give Inuyasha and Kagome some time alone.

**READ&REVIEW **

Author's note - I just want to sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter. The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all.

Author's Note: This is the final chapter to Can't Let You Go. Also I had re-edit the first two chapters.

_You are the queen in my heart and soul, I am never letting you go ~ Taeyang - I'll Be There_

_

* * *

_

_**~Kagome's room~ **_

Inuyasha waited to hear the door shut before heading to the back where Kagome is. When Inuyasha came to the changing room door, he heard Kagome asking Sango to come help her zip up the rest of her dress. When he opened the door he saw Kagome standing in front of a mirror fixing her wedding dress.

The way she was standing and the way he was standing. Inuyasha could see the front of the dress in the mirror and back of Kagome's dress which was facing in his direction.

"Wow," was all Inuyasha could say when he saw her standing there. Hearing 'Wow', Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked shocked that Inuyasha had come to her wedding. Finally get over his shock of how beautiful Kagome looked in her wedding dress.

Inuyasha said, "Hi Kagome."

Kagome also got over her shock, rushed over to Inuyasha to get him a hug, "Inuyasha, you came."

"Yep, I decide to come. I mean I couldn't miss you wedding." Inuyasha said hugging Kagome back.

"I'm so glad that you decide to come."

Kagome started to pull away from the hug. Even though Inuyasha didn't want let go of Kagome, he had to.

When they let go of each other Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eye and said, "Ano… Kagome there is that I need to tell you before the wedding starts."

"Sure. But first can you help me zip up the rest of my dress?"

"Um… Sure."

Kagome turned around so that her back was facing Inuyasha while he zipped up the dress, Kagome asked, "So where are Sango and Ayame?"

"They had left to check on something." Inuyasha said while he bringing the zipper up.

When that was done, Inuyasha motioned toward the couch that was is in the room, "Do mind if we sit down." Kagome shook her head no and walked toward the couch.

When they sat down that when Inuyasha started to talk, "Ok. Kagome what about say to you is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?" Kagome said put her hand on his lap.

"Well, Kagome I care about you a lot. I mean, you mean the world to me. I would do anything for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know that." Kagome said.

"Ok. Ah man this is hard."

"Just take a deep breath, ok." Kagome said rubbing Inuyasha's lap

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha slowly said the words that he been wanting to say for the longest time. "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

"No," Inuyasha said shaking his head, "Kagome I don't mean in a friend way. I mean I'm in love with you. I want you to be with me."

This time Kagome didn't say anything at all. She was shock that her best friend had just told her that he loves her and wants to be with her. Kagome didn't say anything for a while. So Inuyasha started to get worried.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

Snapping out of it Kagome said, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just shocked that all."

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to tell you this before you got married."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner, why today?"

"I was going to tell you at the club after our graduation, but right when I was going to tell you how I feel. Hojo came up and propose to you."

"Oh." Kagome said looking down. That when she started to remember that night at the club. She also remembered the way Inuyasha was acting that night. So that's why he was act strange that night, he wanted to tell her how he felt.

"Look Kagome, I'm not trying to talk you out of the wedding that's not what I want to do. I just want to tell you how I feel before I leave."

"Wait what. You're leaving?"

Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Whe… where, when, why?" This was too much for Kagome to handle right now. Just two seconds ago her best friend told her that he has feeling for her and now his telling her that he is leaving her.

Looking down at his hand Inuyasha said, "Today. I got an interview in New York City. My plane leaves in about a two hours and an half."

"Oh." Kagome said quietly

"Well I guess I should go now." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who had her head down looking at her hands. Inuyasha got up from the couch and walked toward the door, but he stopped when he heard Kagome sobbing behind. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome sobbing her eyes out.

Walking back over to her Inuyasha kneeled down in front of Kagome, cupped her cheeks and lifts her head up so he could see her face. "Kagome, please don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry." Inuyasha wipe her tears away with his thumbs.

Kagome tried to stop crying but she just couldn't. Every time new tears came from her eyes Inuyasha would wipe them away. Not wanting to see her crying anymore Inuyasha leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome completely froze when she felt his lips on hers. Inuyasha kept his lips pressed against her for a while and then being to move.

But he didn't get to far away because as soon as he moved Kagome pulled him back to her. This time it was Inuyasha who froze but he quickly got over and started to kiss Kagome back. Wanting to deepen the kiss Inuyasha lick Kagome's bottom lips asking for entrance. Kagome parted her lips without a thought. With that Inuyasha drove right in tasty every inch of Kagome.

'_I forgot how sweet she tasted.' _Inuyasha thought.

'_This is wrong, but why does it feels so right.' _Kagome couldn't believe what she was doing right now. Here she is making-out with best friend on her wedding day. Even though Kagome was telling herself that she should stop, she didn't want to.

But what did make them stop was the sound of grasps. Kagome and Inuyasha broke away to see Sango and Ayame staring at them with their mouths and eyes wide open. Sango who quickly got over the shock of what she just saw said, "What the hell is going on here!"

"Um….." Kagome tried to think of something to say but she fined herself lost for words.

"Um um um. That's all you have to say Kagome." Sango said.

Jumping to Kagome's aid. Inuyasha said, "It wasn't Kagome's fault. It was mine's." Inuyasha got up to leave but not before he kissed Kagome on the head and left the room. When Inuyasha left out of the room, Kagome walked over the mirror to that most of her lipstick was not on her lips anymore.

"Ok Kagome spill it what the happen between you two." Sango walked next beside Kagome.

"He's leaving." With that Kagome walked over to the vanity mirror and fixed her lipstick. Following Kagome over to the vanity Ayame asked, "What do you mean he's leaving?"

"Inuyasha. He's leaving for New York today."

"What!" Sango was dumbfound. "So he came here to tell you that he leaving today. But that doesn't explain why you guys were making out."

Kagome had just finish putting on some more lipstick when she turns to Ayame and Sango to tell what happen.

"Ok, this is what happened. I didn't notice that Inuyasha was in the room until I heard him said wow. I turned around to see him standing in front of the door. I was so happy that I ran up to him and give him a hug."

Sango and Ayame nodding their heads telling Kagome that they were following she was saying.

"Ok, after I give him a hug he said that he needed to tell me something before the wedding starts. I said ok but can you zip up the rest of my dress. While he was doing that I asked him where you guys were. He said that you guys were checking something out."

"So when he was done zipping me up, when over to the couch and he told me that he loves me." When Kagome said that, Sango and Ayame couldn't believe their ears.

Before Kagome could start back talking Ayame stop her. "Wait, Inuyasha told you that he loves." Kagome nodded her head. "What did you say?"

"I am getting to that part Ayame. So when he said I love you, I thought that he was talking about in a friend. So I said I love you too, but he said he didn't mean it in a friend way. Then he said that he was in love with me and wants to be with me."

Sango and Ayame's mouths were wide open. Seeing that look on her friends' faces Kagome asked if they were ok.

"Yea. We're fine. It just Kagome this is something major." Sango said.

"You don't think I know this Sango. I mean first he drop this bomb when he told me that he loves me and then after that drops another one when he says that he is leaving today."

"Kagome." Ayame said sadly.

"I may never see him again after today." Before anyone knew it Kagome had start back crying. Ayame quickly with to side her. "The reason we were kissing because when he was about to go, I started to cry. So he came over to stop me from crying, but I just couldn't. Next thing I know he's kissed me and right when he started to pull away I pulled right back into the kiss."

Ayame started tried to calm Kagome down, but she couldn't stop her from cry. "So what are you going to do?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Kagome answered back.

"Well, do you love Inuyasha?" Ayame asked.

Kagome thought about it for a while. "Yes…. No….Maybe." Kagome didn't know if she loves Inuyasha the way he loves her.

"Kagome there is no 'maybe' in love. It's a yes or no."

"I don't know."

Soon the girls hear a knock at the door. "Kagome, sweetie." It was Kagome's mother.

"Yes Mother." Since Kagome has been crying her voice was a little hoarse.

"Kagome are you ok?" Kagome's asked

"Yes mom, I'm fine."

"Well ok. You girls need to get a move and head out." With Kagome's mother left.

"Kagome, you need to decide now. Do you want to be with Hojo or Inuyasha?" Ayame stated.

"Ayame right Kagome. You need to pick who you want to be with." Sango said

"I can't right now. There's too much stuff happen right now." Kagome put head in her hands. "Well I hope you make a decision fast." With that Sango and Ayame heading out to get in their place. They really hope that Kagome was going to make the right decision.

While Kagome wait to go out she thought about who she wanted to be with. She went to the pros and cons of being with Hojo and thought back on all the memories she had with him. Right when she got thought the pros and cons of being with Inuyasha, Kagome heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Walking thought the door was Kagome's grandfather. "It's time."

While Kagome walked to the altar she thought back on all the memories she had with Inuyasha. Like when they first meet back high school. He was such a jerk back then, but the more time she spent with him he wasn't a jerk anymore.

She thought about the first time they kissed. They went to an amusement park and Inuyasha was late. When he finally got there, Kagome started going off on him about be late. Before Kagome knew it Inuyasha had cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

But one memory that never left Kagome was the time they said I love you to each other. It was their one year one anniversary and Inuyasha had gotten tickets to see Kagome's favorite male singer live in concert. On the day of the concert it was canceled because of a thunder storm. Kagome was so sad that they couldn't go.

So Inuyasha and Kagome went to a music store and brought one of the singer live album and with back to Inuyasha college apartment to listen it. While listening to the cd Inuyasha apologize for not be able to go to the concert Kagome told him that it was fine. But Inuyasha didn't it fine he wanted this day to perfect.

'_Why does it have to be perfect? As long as I'm with you.' Kagome said. _

"_You don't get it Kagome I wanted this to be the greatest day you ever had." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because I care about you, you're special and I love you." _

_Kagome was taken a back at what Inuyasha just said. "Did you say that you love me?"_

_Looking deep into Kagome's eyes Inuyasha, "Yes. I love you Kagome. You mean the world to me." Not able to control the feelings inside her anymore Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arm and said, "I love you too." _

_Inuyasha pulled Kagome back just enough for him to see her face. He then lean forward kissed her. When two needed to breathe Kagome stood up, took his hand and leaded him to his bedroom. That night Inuyasha and Kagome made love for the first. _

Kagome's train of thought was broken when she felt someone shaking her a little bit.

"Huh….What?" Kagome looked around to find herself already standing out the altar.

"I said Kagome; do you take Hojo Akio to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I…..." Kagome looked at the priest and then at Hojo. "I do…."

Thinking that was her answer the priest turned to Hojo and begin to said, "Hojo Akio do you…"

"Not." Kagome said stopping the priest in mid-sentence. The priest and everyone else quickly turned their heads toward Kagome. "You not what?" The priest asked.

"I do not. I can't do this. I'm sorry Hojo, but I can't marry you." Kagome said looking at Hojo. With Kagome started to run toward the door leaving everyone shock and dumbfound.

When Kagome made it down the stairs and called out for a taxi. A taxi pulled up and she got in. "To Tokyo International Airport."

"Whatever you said lady." The taxi driver said. They made it to the airport in forty minutes.

When they got there Kagome realized that she didn't have any money on her. "I'm sorry I don't have any money on me." Kagome told the taxi driver.

The taxi driver turn around and told her that it was fine. "Really?" Kagome couldn't believe this.

"Yea it's on the house."

"Thank you so much." Kagome quickly got out of the taxi and ran into the airport.

Coming into the airport Kagome saw that there was a lot of people. "Man, I will never be able to find Inuyasha." With quick thinking thought Kagome looked up at the board that told which gate the planes was at. She saw that the planes leaving for New York was not that far from her. Without wasting any time Kagome quickly made it to that part of the airport.

When Kagome made it there, she saw a plane taking off. "No!" Kagome yelled while falling to the ground crying. "I can't believe that he's gone."

"Kagome?"

Hearing her name being called Kagome turned around to Inuyasha standing looking worry. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was still here. He hadn't left yet. Getting up quickly Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms crying her eyes out. "I thought you were gone."

"What are you talking about? My plane doesn't leave for another hour." Inuyasha said moving Kagome away from him so he could see her face. "Kagome what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Came to tell you that…."

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you too and that I want to be with you."

"You do?" Inuyasha said shock. Kagome nodded her head.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean what about the wedding and Hojo."

Resting her head on Inuyasha's chest. Kagome said, "I'm sure and about the wedding and Hojo. You are more important to me."

"I'm glad to hear that." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome held each other and promise to never let each go.

**THE END!**

I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter of Can't Let You Go.


End file.
